User talk:Explorer 767/6
[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:35, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Promotion Hey, I got 5 votes to be a sysop here, could you promote me? I see you tried to do the thing that I do with my signature, y'know, with the template called User:Metalmanager/+, well, it's not like /+ makes it a signature, you have to go and make a page called User:Explorer 767/+ or any subpage name (I made it + for short so I can type it faster) and when you make it a template, it takes all of the content on that page. But, It doesn't work when you put into Signature box, it says for some reason. Hope this helped! Siggy Image My wiki coding skills are quite bad, so I went for an alternative. I'm not even going to nominate myself for sysop until I fix my coding skills. Btw, the text is an image, so it should show the same on all computers depending on their graphics card. (Talk to me!) Doesn't seem to work =S (Talk to me!) Re:Re:Poster Ya, ok. I don't know which version of Paint you use but here's how it works in mine: Btw, could Club Penguin Ideas be an affiliate of this wiki? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:32, 10 January 2009 (UTC) The Wake Well the wake was sad, but fun in a sort of a way.Have you ever heard the song Finnegan's wake? Dedicated, no doubt, to the Irishman's love of funerals and whiskey, Finnegans Wake supplied the theme for James Joyce's famous novel of the same name. You can find the lyrics here http://www.thebards.net/music/lyrics/Finnegans_Wake.shtml Merry once again, [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 00:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Pic Wait, do you use the simple paint? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:17, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Oh really? I must've misread it. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 21:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ha, I can't belive I missed that part. Ok, I'll change my vote. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Want to vote for/against/neutral me as sysop? Go here to vote!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 13:35, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Announcements "Official Poster"? If you don't accept the work of those who's '''job it is to make poters then why *ask* them to help? >:-|-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 16:58, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Do you have Microsoft Word 2007? I like to make my scripts on it and I need them opproved by you.-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 19:41, 12 January 2009 (UTC) What were those standards? How did I break them?-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 23:36, 13 January 2009 (UTC) YOU NEED TO DO THESE THINGS Look, Stop Deleting things. It wasn't Death!!!!!!! WRITE BACK..... --Spongebobrocks09 21:21, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I Mean't You deleted The Lexley Selson is a Dorkugal Lawyer on South Pole Council. Sorry, I Accidently had the Cap Lock on... --Spongebobrocks09 21:30, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I don't Know... I didn't see It. Is there sa Bring back Skater Template? Happyface has one, and It's Only Fair Skater has One. --Spongebobrocks09 21:39, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Shoot! I am blocked AGAIN! -- 21:40, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Film We seriously need to start commencing this project. I have been waiting to do my part but I cannot because I need the .wmv format of the actual flash film. Unless it is made like my Link's Adventure video, then this will take time to do. I will put an announcement in the film talk. (Talk to me!) "This entire is a Lame Parody" - It's starting to become Depressing for me. You're not intentionally trying to make me upset, but Explorer's Comments scattered around the wiki are becoming less relevant and entertaining... and more of "I typed here because I had to" and/or depressing when I read them. If my artices constantly having "Explorer said..." on them bothers you, feel free to let me know. I thought you enjoyed commentary. I saw it as a way to make articles grow, and spur ideas. For example, in Professor Shroomsky's Wild Escapade, his comments are sometimes more of "I had to type this" instead of the creative, almost comical, dialouge that Explorer does. For instance, the Metal Sculpture near Chapter Eight... and in The Royal Pengolian Jewels of Extreme Shinyness, you just said it was all one lame parody. It's almost as if you're starting to become annoyed! If it's annoying, why didn't you tell me? Calling everything a "lame parody" really does bring me down. I like to see commentary, and Fred's math stuff instead of "This entire country is a lame parody" and "Ditto". My apologies, TurtleShroom We can Rule the world 4evr --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:58, 13 January 2009 (UTC) R.E.E. Actually, i can solve your Argument againest TurtleShroom. You can change them, But don't call them Lame, It's a Hurtful Word. TurtleShroom, I admit was Bad at Drawing a Oogleclump, But don't hurt other Users. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:08, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Regarding film Unfortunately, no it will not have any of that. We have a choice; *We can do the same format as Link's Adventure, which will probably take less time to do Or *We can use Adobe Flash, which will have to hold off until my Javascript is fixed You are the director of the project, so the decision is yours. (Talk to me!) Quitting Hello, I think you should find another temporary webmaster because I'm quitting this wiki. I'm having less and less time to edit and I have to study and do other things. Well, good-bye! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:11, 14 January 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Lame Parody. Understood. It won't happen again. Yes, I do rely on your brilliance. That's why I always do that. My sincerest apologies, TurtleShroom :( So... DP quit. What is your plan of action if TS turns you down? -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 21:15, 14 January 2009 (UTC) DP quit! Who will be co-webmaster now? --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 21:18, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I Accept the Title as Webmaster I'm the new Webmaster?! Okay. I wholeheartedly accept your Webmaster Request. I must go to bed in a few minutes. The Joint Coronation of Professor Shroomsky and Turtleheimer will take place as soon as possible. The code to start writing the Coronation will be "THE TURTLE IS HIDDEN"! You'll see it. Go ahead and draw the crown, any jewels, ect. you wish. Set up the ceremonies. I'll draw it all on my characters. I'll insert you in the image. It'll be done. Start brainstorming and drawing!! Remember, the code to write the article is "THE TURTLE IS HIDDEN!". w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 02:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Shadow Amulet If thinking of making a character that will keep the shadow amulet. Do you think you could help? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 17:31, 15 January 2009 (UTC) THE TURTLE IS HIDDEN! THE TURTLE IS HIDDEN! TurtleShroom IBM I just finished the IBM article!! TurtleShroom Yes I can wait until then. I'll try to fix it today. As for my blocks, I'm not worried if I get blocked or not, but numerous people have said this has happened before. Could be some sort of bug on wikia's part. (Talk to me!) Eray template Thanks for the template! Now I need an image for the book and I will hold a contest to see the best one. It needs to look like a movie poster ir book cover. BTW: DP QUIT? HOW WILL THIS WIKI SURVIVE?!! IT IS STARTING TO SIMULATE THE ECONOMY OF THE USA (real one not fictional)! I just love how I can mix humor with my utter anguish and despair.--Spy Guy Pers 04:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I never said he was. I just dont want this wiki to be like the CPW with the crises and such. And by the way, could you help me make a character to keep the shadow amulet? I'll make the page but you could help with the images? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 17:12, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Please check your shoutbox, im telling you something. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:02, 16 January 2009 (UTC) YO! Your webmaster is back. In new flesh. --[[User:DaHappyface|Happyface!]] 00:42, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Lucy/Luce Shes finished! The chosen one, in all her glimmering beauty! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:48, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Spy Guy Island I need help making a map of my new island and saw the thing on announcments. If you have any questions, ask me.--Spy Guy Pers 05:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) NOTE: I won' be here most of this weekend.--Spy Guy Pers 05:29, 17 January 2009 (UTC) My Articles What do you think of my articles? Put quality templates on them, so I can see how good they are! A list of my articles are on my user page.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 14:49, 17 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Map Yes. Your map is incredible (as usual!). TurtleShroom RE: Darktan's Laugh I don't know. I have something on my computer at home. I'll get back to you. TurtleShroom RE: RE: Darktan's laugh on Windows Media Player This thing. This thing is the answer. All you must do is click run, and install the program. Ogg files will play on WMP. TurtleShroom Hey! What's up? This is Sk8rbluscat! I am at my grandma's house editing! -- 01:53, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! This is Sk8rbluscat! --DaSk8r Thanks Thanks, just doing something while I'm bored. I'll do some more categorizing later. Btw, how do you archive pages? I believe my talk page is getting quite big.. (Talk to me!) Thanks man! (Talk to me!) Want to vote for/against/neutral me as sysop? Then go here!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 02:49, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Do you think my talk page needs archiving? If so, how do I archive it? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!]] 03:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Done! Its done! The Battle of Permothylae Overlook! Please replace the image with the one you made, if you want. But only change the overlook's location. Melter Mountain is exactly where it needs to be. [[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 19:39, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ... I know... I was just playing with ya... This is User:Sk8rbluscat!!! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I have been blocked for a while... I could not even edit at home! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) OH yeah! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:47, 18 January 2009 (UTC) What's Wrong with Pizza? Look, I'm Tired of People putting Strikes on me for nothing. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 20:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I put it on the page. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Also, can you promote me to Bureaucrat, because this is really Sk8r. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:59, 18 January 2009 (UTC) May I declare The Land Of Flystar55555 a free republic of the USA?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 21:49, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Look at this neat little symbol I found! It could be useful, maybe №t. Like it? №? [[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 03:12, 19 January 2009 (UTC) On it! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 16:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Wait, first ill make a e-mail. Like CPfanonwikia@yahoo.co.uk with the same password. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 17:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) You just type in the co.uk instead of .com, it will work in other countries. And for the security question, I chose who is your favourite author. The answer is Aunt Arctic. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 17:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) clubpenguinfanonwiki@yahoo.co.uk the password is case-sensative, it is " ". Ill make the YT now. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 17:12, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Here is the YT. I used my info on it. The pass is the same as the email. http://ie.youtube.com/user/CPFanonWiki [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 17:17, 19 January 2009 (UTC) On your talk page On your talk page. Yeah, sorry about that! ;) Falcoz 00:56, 21 January 2009 (UTC) The Big Newman Scan Can you help me with it? I need to focus on Samson's Stories. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:00, 21 January 2009 (UTC) How do I Delete? How? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ABOSOULOTLY NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK HERE EXPLORER!I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE CO-WEBMASTER.BIG WHUP.I AM WRITNG THIS BECASUE I AM MAD.HOSNESETLY,WHAT DO YOU SEE WRONG WITH MY ARTICLES??ITS NOT LIKE IM OBSESSED WITH THE WIKI LIKE YOU ARE.I CREATED THE ARTICLES FOR FUN AND YOU JUST POINT OUT THINGS THAT ARE PERFECTLY FINE.I DON'T CARE,''Bold text'Italic text''JUST LEAVE MY ARTICLES ALONE!!!!!!!!!!! VERY ANGRLIY YOURS, Lovebirds211 22:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) The Big Newman Scan Please, can you Edit it? RESPOND. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Amulets and QFTGW cinema Actually, for the amulet image, I actually pictured them to be an amulet made into a necklace. And can I help with the quest for the golden waffle cinema? I have took some acting lessons and can do different voices with ease. But I do have a heavey northern Irish accent, you can google how a norn-iron accent sounds to see if you actually understand it. Let me know, [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 04:02, 22 January 2009 (UTC) yea Yes I meant to say big deal.Ihis wiki is just upsetting me and I haven't even been here for a week.I'm going to cut WAAAAAAY back on my wiki hours.I am in several acedemic things and I won't let this website run my life. Sincerly, and maybe for the last time, --Lovebirds211 12:19, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Treaty of Dorkugal?? I have a question.What is the Treaty of Dorkugal?? [[User:Lovebirds211|Lovebirds211] 21:40, 22 January 2009 (UTC) How?? So how do I sign it?? [[User:Lovebirds211|Lovebirds211] 22:10, 22 January 2009 (UTC) HELP ME!!!! I tried to upload an image from flickr.com onto my article Beachville and when i uploaded it, the page was all messed up!So I tried to fix it, but now I can't put any info in the info box or else it will show up again at the top of the page, codes and all!!! Stressfully yours, [:-)Lovebirds211 20:56, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I Told Lovebird I Told lovebird not to mess with you. Really, i wasn't Mean with Her, just started with a Warning. you can see on her Talk Page. Please Respond, --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:03, 23 January 2009 (UTC) C' mon and respond!!!! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:11, 23 January 2009 (UTC) great reversal I don't know if I was supposed to start the book the Great Reversal. I saw a red link to it and decided to make it. You can fix the prologue I made if you want.-- Barkjon 01:55, 24 January 2009 (UTC) For (mabye) the last time. Ok, this is going to be kind of long, so here goes.I have decided to leave this wiki.I won't let me horrible self bring this wiki to a crisis.I will probably just quit Club Penguin altogether.So just give me the text for the Quit template and I'll be out of your lives.Most likely for the last time, Lovebirds211 04:15, 24 January 2009 (UTC). OK I'll stay.It's not like I have anything else to do.LOL.[:-)Lovebirds211 04:39, 24 January 2009 (UTC) RE: It's simple sarcasm. How do you not realize that? I should expect Manny does. I'm just being sarcastic. All in good sport, [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 20:54, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Mwe I is onwy thweeee!! I will sway sowwy.Manny Peng 21:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Manny Peng Is it okay if I move usernames? --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 17:52, 25 January 2009 (UTC)